Make it Right
by Chris Emrys
Summary: A little town, a pub that makes it lively, and two new faces. It amuses Allen, how Cross and Mana seems to have an instant connection, all the while missing how Nea is looking at him. But then, Tyki enters, and no one can stay blind to their own feelings. [Written for DGM Polyamorous Week 2018!] ((Now on AO3 only! See my profile!))
1. Prologue

Hello dears!

So this is going to be my main story for the DGM Polyamorous Week event~ I might not update daily but everyday I will give a preview (previews) on my blog (chrisemrysfics on tumblr) if I can tell I won't have a chapter ready!

This story is a modern AU, as for the prompt used; there are two of the AU themed prompt that I will not reveal for now to keep the suspense (though they are already hinted in this prologue). It will also show all of the polyamory prompts (Firsts, New Relationship Energy, Doubt&Trust, Jealousy, Communication, Security, Stability) and some of the song prompts (Trial Periods, C'est La Vie, Ties). Those prompts can be more or less implicit, or rather obvious~

Pairings will be: Tyki/Allen/Nea as main (as a a triad), Mana/Cross as secondary. There is also platonic-family Allen&Cross and Mana&Nea (among others, but those are likely to stand out more).  
Do note that there is a small length of time where the characters haven't yet realized they are polyamorous, and thus for a small part, it looks like a love triangle. However, the hints that it is going into a triad show pretty early, but I wanted to make sure this was clear!

Thank you dearpolygraymorous for making this event, I hope you will enjoy!  
(Oh, and thank you my friends, for the Jokster's Den **wink** )

* * *

 **Make It Right**

 _Prologue_

 _A little boy sat with his back against a grave, legs against his chest and arms around them, face hidden in his knees._

 _A young man, barely out of his teens, stared down at the white haired boy. Red eyes shifted to the grave, troubled as it read, Adam Campbell. Then the young redhead knelt down, touching the younger's head._

 _The boy's face slowly lifted and silver eyes full of tears gazed at the stranger. Yet, he showed so sign of fear, only confusion and such a lost look that Cross felt his heart constrict._

" _Hey, kid. Why are you out alone?"_

" _'M not a kid, I'm twelve..." He mumbled, and then sniffed. "Isn't it obvious?"_

 _Cross couldn't help it, he snorted. "Little brat." He knew the fondness had been heard, from how those silver eyes sharpened, confused and analytic. "Weren't you taught to be a gentleman?"_

 _The young teen's expression seemed to shatter, and Cross winced. "Father would scold me, but he would always be smiling..."_

 _The redhead had a look of panic flash for a second as the younger started to cry again. And all he could think of was to slip his hand at the boy's back, pushing him close to hug him. He felt the smaller body stiffen, but in the next second, it lost all tension and hands grabbed at Cross' shirt at the back, the white haired crying into his chest._

 _Cross used one hand to pet down those soft hairs, red eyes fixed on the grave. **How ironic… You wanted to repent, didn't you? And yet here you are, making him feel the loss of a father again.** His gaze shifted down, sensing the younger pretty much pass out against him. And despite the situation, he felt his lips twitch up into a smile, even if sad. **But he's not broken. You did a good job, Adam. Now it's my turn.**_

 _ **I** **will give him the good life he deserves.**_

* * *

Silver eyes watched with attention as the last of the day staff and the first of the night staff prepared the shift of Jokster's Den. It did not scare off the few customers, on the contrary, most were waiting for the nightclub activities.

Allen had to admit, Cross had a great idea, opening a pub-nightclub in their small town. He had never expected that his guardian would give him the manager position no sooner that he was 18, but then again, Allen had pretty much grown up in Jokster's Den, and since he had been 16, Cross would let him work here and there.

It had been four years since he had officially become the manager, and the staff respected Allen as much as they respected Cross. And by that, he meant everyone knew better than to piss off the devil brothers.

"Excuse me?"

The soft, hesitant voice brought Allen's gaze away from the staff, turning back fully to stand at the counter and putting down the pint he had been drying as he showed a smile. His eyes met golden-brown, and for a second, Allen felt his heart skip a beat, something warm in his chest. But he was quick to reply, "Yes?"

The young man, not much older than himself, with dark hairs in a ponytail stared for a second more, and Allen suddenly noticed the second man, and despite short hairs and little differences in clothing, Allen had no doubts they were twins. The short haired twin smiled tentatively, almost shy, half hiding behind the first one who finally blinked and smiled brightly.

"My brother and I just arrived today, we heard this place is a nightclub..?"

Allen let his smile shift into a little grin. "You heard correctly!" He rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward a bit. He felt some amusement as, unconscious and at the same time, the two twins seemed to brighten and stepped closer. "Looking for a celebration night out?"

The long haired twin took a seat at Allen's right, and the short haired twin finally moved from being half hidden, taking the seat at the left. "We are! I'm Mana by the way, and this is Nea." The long haired twin, now introduced as Mana, replied cheerfully.

There was something intense in Mana's gaze though, and Allen glanced Nea, who was now looking at the dark red tattoo on his left arm, vines designed like a snake that coiled down his arm. Nea sensed Allen's gaze, and shifted to look at the white haired's face, that hesitant smile back on Nea's face.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Allen. Or manager white devil, depending who you ask." Allen joked, hearing a snort from the other bartender for the night.

Nea lifted an eyebrow, showing amusement, and finally spoke, "So you own this place?"

The voice, smoother but lighter than Mana's, send a shiver down Allen's spine. His own reaction confused him though, it was as if he felt pleased to hear this voice. Then again, he had to admit those twins were rather handsome, and Nea's particular brand was not leaving Allen indifferent.

Still, the white haired did a good job not letting it show, as well as pretending he didn't notice Mana's sharper look. _That one is very observant_. "Not quite. My brother owns it, but he was more than happy to let me handle it as soon as I was legally able to." He couldn't the little snort, but his gaze was fond.

Cross did know Allen loved the Den as they affectionately call it, after all. It was **theirs**.

Mana and Nea shared a look at Allen's words, faint surprise and something close to recognition that made Allen wonder if it reminded them of someone. Before anything else that said though, Allen suddenly felt a hand smack the back of his head.

He yelped, and threw a glare to the side, knowing who it was. "You little brat." Cross was grinning though, and so did Allen in reply.

What the younger didn't expect though, was for Cross to freeze the moment he glanced up at whoever Allen joked with. Both of Allen's eyebrow shot up at the intense stare, and following it, he had to bite down his lips to stop the smile that threatened to show.

Mana was staring back, and Nea was glancing between the two, own lips twitching as if trying not to smile. Nea met Allen's gaze, knowing amusement shared between them, and Allen made a very purposefully squeak sound by using the drying cloth on a pint.

Cross jumped, snapping his gaze to Allen before narrowing said gaze at the little smirk showing, while Mana's gaze stayed on the redhead for a second more, until Nea gently elbowed his side and brought his brother attention on him.

"Did you offer them a drink yet?" Cross asked after clearing his throat.

"I was about to, but someone smacked me." Allen replied, pouting at his brother.

The man just smirked, though his gaze flickered back on the twins, and Allen knew Cross considered preparing their drink himself. Except, even more shocking than seeing Cross basically glitch and shortcircuit, the man showed a little smile, a shy one of all things, and **fled**.

No, he didn't run off. Cross would probably call it tactical retreat. But Allen knew well the way Cross walked off to check on the placement of the DJ could only be called fleeing.

And seeing Mana slip off his seat with a little smile at Allen and a word of, "I'll take the same thing as Nea," before walking in the same direction; Allen could not find the willpower to stop laughters from escaping him. Especially not when Mana _winked_ at Allen in the last moment.

He also totally missed the way Nea watched him laugh, the way Nea's cheeks flushed, the way he licked his lips before finally gathering his wits and putting back a little grin, blush forced away. Nothing betrayed the way Nea's heart skipped a beat as Allen shared a smile of complicity with him.

"So what can I get you and Mana?" Allen asked, genuine smile back in place.

Nea took a second to reply, and as the white haired started to prepare the drinks, Nea finally dared to ask, "So… What's your name? Or should I call you manager white?" with a little teasing in his tone.

"Master, you may call me master." Allen joked, earning snickers. Then, "Seriously though, I'm Allen. It's nice seeing two new faces, especially as handsome as yours."

Nea blinked, then he rested his elbows on the counter, and his chin on his palms. "Take one to know one." Oh yes, he smirked in victory at the little blush that formed on Allen's cheeks. "Those white hairs really suit you, you know. Are they dyed?"

Allen took a few seconds to gaze at Nea, the additional compliment meant his little blush stayed in place. "Nope, they're natural. Lost the pigmentation during my early teens. I used to be a redhead, though not as bright as Cross." He placed two glasses in front of himself, one for Nea and one in front of Mana's seat. "And here you go!"

Silver eyes drifted to the second twin, breathing out a laugh as he noticed how Cross kept almost, _almost_ touching Mana in little ways as they were chatting. Though Allen didn't quite understand the emotion he saw flashing in Cross' gaze.

Few could make Cross lose his confidence, but why did he almost look nostalgic?

His own heart felt like it was being squeezed, and once more he didn't notice Nea's eyes on him. He didn't see how sharp those golden-brown eyes were.

Allen only felt a need to pull himself away from the sensation in his chest, and so he called, loudly, "Loverboy, your drink ready!"

It was totally worth it, between Mana's startled jump and red face as he snapped his gaze at Allen, Cross' sudden loud laughter, and Nea's snorts that he tried to hide by drinking when Mana narrowed his gaze at Nea. Even more so as Mana smacked Cross in the arm before walking off to sit with Nea and Allen again.

Allen didn't miss the way Cross' gaze travelled downard. I am so going to tease him about this later!

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Nea exclaimed, the moment that he and Mana were out, happiness brightening his features.

Mana, for his part, only smiled knowingly, but the same joy litting his eyes up. He noticed Nea's expression sadden a bit, grow hesitant as he nipped his bottom lip, and Mana let out a short laugh. " _Nea_." He called, fond, as he slipped an arm around his twin's shoulders, bringing him close to his side.

"It will be okay, Nea. Cross told me they're adopted brothers, and that Allen was raised by Adam Campbell." He smiled softly as Nea's eyes widened. "You understand now?"

Nea hummed, closing his eyes in what could be called peace. "This is our chance to make it right."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

Hello!

So very obviously, my plans went off the window since last year, and this story was put to rest. However, and you might have seen if you follow my blog, but I did work on this story at times, especially for WIP week and then the Polyweek of this year. I can't promise another update soon, but have no fear, this is still a story I want to continue!

This chapter, like the prologue, has more hints of the other trope behind this story. This story is obviously a Modern AU, but there is another main trope~

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, those boys in those settings are such adorable dorks~!

* * *

 **Make It Right**

 _Chapter 1_

Allen was humming softly as he cleaned the table, which soon turned into a squeak as arms wrapped around his neck from behind, a weight leaning at his back. Good things he had nothing in hands except the cleaning cloth, but Allen could guess it had been timed.

Just like he could guess who it was, even before the giggles reached his ears.

"Why, hello to you too Mana, or should I say _Koana_?" Allen greeted, amused.

Mana blinked, while Nea started to snickers. "Koana. That's a good one, Allen." The short haired twin commented, showing at Allen's side, though making no move to remove his twin from Allen's back.

Said long haired twin pouted, and send a narrowed head look at Nea. "You're one to talk… Koa _nya_."

The way Nea spluttered, blushing, because they all knew what Mana meant, was too much for Allen. He started to laugh, hard, one hand over his mouth to try and contain it. No such luck; especially as he had the memory in mind. _Sleepy twins one morning, and Nea acting like a damn kitty, half lying on the counter and demanding attention by trying to grab Allen's sleeve whenever he passed._

Nea crossed his arms, looking away with a heavy blush. However, truth was, it wasn't an embarrassed one, or at least not all of it. The main reason that made blood flood to his face? The sound of Allen's laughters.

He might be biased, but Nea felt certain it was one of the most beautiful sound he knew.

He pretended not to see Mana's knowing glance, too.

"I hate you both," Nea mumbled, earning a snicker from Mana, and a melodramatic hand-on-chest from Allen.

"You wound me!" Allen wiped a fake tears from his eye. "And here I thought we had gotten close..."

Mana turned his head, lifting a hand to cover his giggles, too amused by how Nea twitched. Golden brown eyes brightened as he noticed Cross coming out of the little office. He looked back at his brother and his friend, shaking his head fondly one last time at the stare off between the exaggerated lip wobble, and Nea's growing expression of _someone help me._

Then Mana sneaked off toward the red-haired. The man had yet to look, rubbing his forehead with two fingers, a mug of coffee in his hand. The long haired twin debated, but he ended up in front of the man, beaming smile on his face as he let out a cheery, "Hey, Marian!"

The sound that left Cross' lips could not be categorized, his body spazzing to stop the full body jump he almost did, and his cup dangerously shook. Mana put his hands around it to stabilize it, trapping Cross' hand under one of his with this.

Red eyes peered at Mana with exasperation, palm now fully on his forehead, a look that tried to look murderous but ended up miserable.

"You menace." Cross grumbled, but made no movement to get out of Mana's grip.

Mana's smile widened. "A problem, Marian?"

Cross glowered, huffing as he looked away. One eyebrow raised as he noticed Nea and Allen, a sigh soon passing his lips. He closed eyes his eyes, rubbing his forehead again as if his headache worsened. "That lovesick idiot, does he intent to make eyes at Allen forever?"

Mana chuckled, but there was sadness when he spoke. "Be nice, Marian. You know why he's hesitant to officially court Allen."

Cross opened his eyes again, shoulders slumping at the serious look on Mana's face. "I know, Mana." He replied in a soft voice. "He hasn't forgiven himself quite yet, has he?"

Mana only smiled wryly in response.

"But really, Mana? Court? Careful, one might think you are a gentleman straight out of the Victorian era."

Mana's smile dropped, and he sent a deadpan look at Cross.

"… What? You're good at being a gentleman-I mean-"

Oh hell, Mana's smile was slowly forming again, eyes glinting brightly. "Were you saying you would like to see me be less of a gentleman-"

"Stop. Right there." Ugh, why did this menace manage to make his cheeks heat up? Him! Cross fucking Marian!

And he still hadn't let go of his hand! Someone help him, dammit!

* * *

"Ah, a look I relate to all too well." Nea wiped a fake tear, ignoring the long look from the white haired. "May his soul rest in peace."

Allen snickered, looking forward again, unaware of the way Nea's heart skipped beats as the young man leaned slightly against his side to whisper, "Don't you mean, may his soul rest in pieces?"

Nea swallowed, forcing his gaze forward, and the sight of the look Cross sent at them worked to bring back his amused grin. "Not helping your brother?"

Allen nudged Nea's shoulder with his. "And risk _your_ brother pouting at me? Nah. Cross can handle this." The white haired smile oh so innocently at the way Cross now glared at them, only to startle as Mana leaned closer. "And by that I mean he'll handle being the one flirted with, for once." Then Allen made a face. "… Hey, does this make us brothers in law?"

Nea choked on the coffee he had finally started sipping.

Allen laughed, and laughed harder as Nea spluttered, expression screaming _are you fucking serious_ as much as _why did you do this to me how could you do this to me_.

The laughters only calmed down after Nea crossed his arms, looking the other way with cheeks a little red. Allen was still chuckling, but he muffled it with a hand, and poked the red cheek with a finger of his other hand, making innocent eyes as Nea glanced at him for the corner of his eyes.

"Nea, my dear Nea, how easy it is to tease you."

Nea's eyes narrowed a bit, however what he said in a low voice was, "Only you can tease me like this."

Allen blinked, and his own cheeks coloured a bit.

"Oh wow you have to tell me how you managed that."

The sudden voice of Cross, right behind them, made Nea jolt a step forward, throwing a glare above his shoulder.

Only to cackle as he got a perfect view of the way Allen smacked his palm in the middle of his brother's face.

Allen froze, then slowly, very slowly, lowered his hand.

Murderous red eyes pierced him.

"… I-I need to-" Allen gestured with his hands, taking a step back, Cross taking a step forward as a maniac grin showed. Allen squeaked and rushed his words, "-to check the-back!"

The white haired turned and ran, the red haired marching off after him.

Mana and Nea exchanged a look.

"Should we..?" Mana started.

Smack! "Ah! Cross, watch where you're smacking that towel!"

"THEN STOP MOVING YOU ASS!"

"I think you meant your ass-" SMACK! "THAT WAS MY LAST DANGO YOU JACKASS!"

Nea licked his lips. "We should."

And that was how the other bartender arrived to the sound of a smack, Cross' angered yell, Nea suddenly running off the back room with a towel in his hand, Cross marching after him with murder in his eyes, Mana speed-walking behind Cross with despair in his frantic hands waves, and Allen whistling as he walked around to get in the path with a water spray in hand.

The bartender sighed, face-palming. _Just another day at Jokster's Den._

* * *

"Behave, understood?"

Allen smiled brightly, ignoring the finger almost pressed to his nose as he looked right into those narrowed red eyes. "Of course, my dear brother!"

Cross lifted his eyes skyward, slowly closing them as if praying for strength. "You better impress them all at least," he grumbled, looking back down, all too aware of the uncanny ability his adopted brother had to both wreck anyone and everyone in various casino games, and yet earn their respect.

Allen's smile took a sweet edge, so sweet Cross felt shiver go down his spine. "Of course."

The red haired man just shook his head, threw his hands up and walked off. Allen hummed a merry tune, and wandered off too, silver eyes sharp as he took into the various games going on.

Yet, he missed the amber eyes watching with a slight wide eyed look, he missed the soft gasp, the almost call that got swallowed down.

The frozen man stared, swallowed again, and then, a smile bloomed on his face.

Amber eyes burned, growing half lidded, grin taking a pleased edge.

 _There you are, finally._

 _To be continued..._


End file.
